bayport alien invasion
by Countess of crime
Summary: when an alien come to joe for help,all havoc breaks loose as joe and frank struggle to keep jen safe from everyone. including thier father.


Chapter 1

joe's meeting

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

" come on Joe," Frank hardy said, slapping his brother, Joe in the arm.

" why , we have to wait for the buses to leave anyway" Joe said, rubbing his arm.

"Have you forgotten that we have a car?" Frank asked, smirking at his twenty-five year old brother.

"Oh ya, by the way, why does my annoying, immature, jealous of my good looks, big brother have his licence and I don't?" Joe asked

" 1. you're the annoying one, 2. You're the immature one, 3. I'm more handsome,4. I'm older than you, and 5. I'm your teacher." Frank replied with another smirk.

"Only half of those are true. I am the more handsome one and you're the annoying one,and i'm not your student by choice. "Joe argued.

"Yep, mom was awesome and put you in my class so You wish, now let's go," Frank said, making peace.

"You go, I'm going to walk," Joe responded.

"Oooookay, see you at home then," Frank said quizzically.

Joe had just started home when an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand flew over his mouth!

"I'll let go of you is you promise not to scream," a female voice said in his ear.

Joe nodded as best he could, then stumbled forward as the girl let go of him. He turned around and saw a teenage girl who looked no older than seventeen.

"Hi, my name is Jennifer," the girl said, " but you can call me Jen."

"Hi Jen, I am-" Joe said.

"Joe hardy, I know and I need your help,"Jen said.

"What makes you think that I can help you?" Joe asked.

"You and your brother are detectives," Jen answered.

"What do you need help with?"Joe asked.

"I need to get back to my home planet. I'm from Pluto. I'm an alien," Jen responded.

Chapter 2

Going crazy

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT! You can't be an alien! That's impossible!" Joe screamed

"No it's not, I am an alien. I'll prove it," Jen said. With that she lifted her hand and with some unknown force, undid Joe's wristwatch and lifted it off his wrist."Believe me now?" she smirked

" Oh my god, you're a freakin alien," Joe said, than did a strange thing, started laughing, "I know an alien. What till Frank hears this. He is going to is crazy. I've lost my mind. Have i lost my mind?"

"Are you done with your temper tantrum joe?" jen asked.

"It's not a temper tantrum, it's a-uh-a- okay fine it was a temper tantrum" joe admitted, "but you can't tell frank,"

"Ok i won't tell your brother" jen promised

"Ok good" was joe's reply.

Once they got to the hardy house hold joe said

" maybe you should stay here"

"Okay" jen said

Joe ran up the stairs and into the house.

" hey frank" joe said a he walked into the house.

"Hey joe. What took you so long?" Frank asked

" you wouldn't believe me if i told you" Joe warned

" try me" frank responded

"Ok you asked for it, i met an alien on my way back and she's waiting outside and she needs our help" joe said.

" WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT" frank screamed," that's impossible."

" frank what's wrong" fenton hardy asked as he walked in the house

" Joe"s gone crazy" frank responded.

" he's been crazy his whole life" fenton said.

"Hey" joe whined," this is serious"

" what's serious" fenton asked

" joe claims he met an alien" frank explained.

" i did and i will prove it" joe said then stormed out the door.

Chapter 3

Proving it

Once they were all outside joe yelled " JJJJJJJEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN, come out here plz"

No answer

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN" joe shouted again.

Still no answer. Fenton went back into the house.

"Jenn please come out so i can prove i'm not crazy " joe pleaded.

"Ok even though you are crazy." a voice said from the side off the house.

" hi i'm jen. Joe told you about me i assume. Frank, nice too meet you." Jen said as she walked up to the front steps off the house.

" he says you're an alien, obviously he's wrong. You're just a normal girl" frank said.

" what makes you say that" jennifer asked as she lifted joe's watch off his wrist again.

" Oh my god, you're a freakin alien," frank yelled

"That's exactly what i said" joe exclaimed, " told you i met an alien."


End file.
